forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
George/Supports
George and Bella C Support *'George': Hey Bella! Let me show you something! *'Bella': What? *'George': You heard me. *'Bella': No, I mean...what? Most people at least say hi before approaching me like they've known me our whole lives. *'George': Aw, I find the formalities to be so boring. Why waste the time doing that when I could get straight to the fun stuff? *'Bella': ...You know what? I like that line of thinking. Show me the fun stuff. *'George': Awe, yeah! Let's go look. … *'Bella': So...what exactly am I looking at? *'George': This poor, “defenseless” brigand tried to sneak into camp, so I cast an illusion spell on him, so now he thinks he's permanently entangled in an epic life-or-death fight with a shark! *'Bella': ...You brought me here to show off your spell casting skills? *'George': Nope, I brought you here to laugh at his pain. *'Bella': Heh, that is pretty good, I have to admit. *'George': Yeah! George and Chase C Support *'Chase': Er, what are you doing? Did I walk in on something I shouldn't have? *'George': Oh, hey Chase. I'm doing some curses. No big deal. *'Chase': Uh, huh...oh my god. Is that a wolf? *'George': It was. *'Chase': Where did its eyes go?! *'George': Look at it from a new angle. Its eyes are on it's ass now. *'Chase': That poor thing. *'George': It was tryna steal food. *'Chase': This is inhumane! What else have you done to innocent creatures? *'George': I made a ring out of some fingers, but I can't show you that for another three conversations. *'Chase': I'm going to have to ask you to stop. *'George': Can't do that, Chase-y boy. I might get restless and start experimenting on you. *'Chase': No team-killing, bitch. *'George': Who says I'd kill you, bitch? *'Chase': Ugh, whatever. Just don't let me catch you doing this again. *'George': Whatever. *'Chase': … *'George': … *'Chase & George': Bitch. *'Chase': Oh god damn it. You know what? I'm leaving. *'George': Aw man, it was just getting fun. *'Chase': I'm not letting you have the last word! *'George': It doesn't work as well when you're shouting across camp! ...Bitch. George and Grace C Support *'George': And sha-ZAM! Ah ha ha ha ha! No more internal organs for you, mister! Or miss...wait, it doesn't matter anymore! *'Grace': George, what are you doing? I heard you casting spells. Is something wrong? Did someone sneak into camp? *'George': Nope, I was just practicing. *'Grace': Practicing...how? Kind of hard to curse a training dummy. *'George': I know. That's why I used this raccoon instead. *'Grace': Oh my god! George, that poor animal did nothing to you! *'George': Psh, of course it did. It, uh, stole my...socks. *'Grace': That's not okay! I thought you were better than that. *'George': Alright, alright. Next time I'll practice on something less innocent. Like a wasp. Fuck those guys. *'Grace': THANK you. B Support *'Grace': Hey George, how's your practice been going? *'George': It sucks. I've completely run out of targets to practice on! *'Grace': Oh, that is too bad. *'George': It's a good thing you found me, though. I have a proposition for you. *'Grace': GEORGE NO I CAN'T MARRY YOU WE'RE TOO YOUNG! *'George': ...I said proposition, not proposal. *'Grace': OH...I mean, oh. Hee hee, maybe I should have listened better. *'George': Anyway, how about you heal the things I practice my curses on? That way you get that mad EXP healing stuff while I don't have to keep looking for test subjects. *'Grace': Sounds like a plan. But, what do we test? *'George': Hmmm...Maybe next time someone nets a bear I can take it! *'Grace': You want to practice cursing a BEAR? Let's try something smaller. Like a bee. *'George': But bees are essential to our ecosystem! *'Grace': Bears will rip your legs off! *'George': ...Let's agree on wasps again. *'Grace:' Good idea. A Support *'George': And...HAH! Say goodbye to half of your motor functions, you jerk. Grace, this crow could use a pick-me-up. *'Grace': Sure... *'George': What's the matter? You don't seem as into it as you were. *'Grace': It's just that...I'm starting to feel guilty about helping you make all these innocent animals' lives miserable. What did they ever do to you? *'George': Oh, I see. Grace, listen. When you're a rad dark mage like myself, you learn to let this whole “guilt” thing leave your vocabulary. Why, back when I started, I felt miserable about just killing a man, but now, I'm disappointed if that's all I do to him. I think my favorite one was when I cursed some dude to forever violently shit himself every time he said the word “meat” and every variation thereof. *'Grace': Yeah, but those are people who are actually bad. Not animals who don't know what they're getting themselves into. *'George': I can see your point. *'Grace': Maybe next time we can get a war prisoner and use him or her? *'George': That is an excellent idea, Grace! I love your line of thinking. *'Grace': …. *'George': Grace? *'Grace': Oh, what? Sorry, you lost me at I love you. *'George': ...What? *'Grace': Nothing! S Support *'George': Hey, Grace. I need to talk to you! *'Grace': Is it time to do more curse practice? *'George': Nah, not this time. I actually have a present for you today. *'Grace': I love presents! What is it? *'George': Here. I made this ring special for you. *'Grace': It's...nice? Okay, I can't even pretend to not be disgusted by this ring. It's all sticky and red and gross. *'George': I made it special! It's my one-of-a-kind Squirrel-finger ring! *'Grace': EEEK! SQUIRREL FINGERS? *'George': Ah ha ha! Funny, isn't it? *'Grace': More like disgusting! What did we say about making innocent animals suffer? *'George': In my defense, I've had that one made for a while. It could have smelled a lot worse if it wasn't for those spells I worked to slow the decomposition rate. *'Grace': Why do you have a squirrel-finger ring just lying around? *'George': For a joke like that! *'Grace': This present isn't as much fun as I thought it would be... *'George': Oh, fine. I'll give you the real present. *'Grace': There's an actual present involved? *'George': Of course there is! Here, have this. *'Grace': Oh, what a beautiful, actual ring that doesn't make me want to take like, five showers! Where'd you get it? *'George': Don't worry, no dark magics were involved. *'Grace': That's a relief. So why are you giving me a ring, again? *'George': You know, judging one of your outbursts in an earlier conversation, I figured you'd have caught on to what's going on by now... *'Grace': ...Oh! Oh my god, George, are you proposing? *'George': Now you got it! *'Grace': But...why me? *'George': Because everyone else just kind of treats me like a joke. Sure I make jokes, but I'm more than that creepy one-note dark mage. You're one of the few people who treats me like I'm my own person and looks past my dumb jokes and demented obsession with cursing people. And I really appreciate that, so I'd like to spend forever with that. *'Grace': How adorable! I'd love to marry you Geo— *'George': Plus, Knifez seems more like a lone wolf, so you're a good second. *'Grace': ...You just killed the moment. *'George': Oh, you know I kid! Grace...? Hey, come back! George and Green C Support *'Green': Hey there, dark mage. *'George': That's mister dark mage your excellence SIR, to you. *'Green': You sure are brave to address a royal for the first time with that...er, charmer of a line. Brave or just stupid... *'George': Probably comes from the fact that me and Knifez have been tight for years. Someone being royalty doesn't affect how I talk to people much anymore. *'Green': I see. I don't really care how you address me, but Chloe or DJ probably would have had your head. *'George': Hah! They wouldn't if they tried. I'm way too important to the Shepherds. *'Green': You're practically fearless. Tost could use someone like you. *'George': If you're offering me a job, it'll have to wait. The Shepherds and Waydrn are my first priority. Well, that and cursing people up to their eyeballs. Or maybe actually cursing their eyeballs! Pffft, I just thought of an awesome idea! *'Green': You have fun with your eyeball cursing. I'll catch you around some other time, alright? *'George': You sure you don't wanna be practiced on? *'Green': No thank you! George and Joos C Support *'George': Hey Joos. *'Joos': Yeah? *'George': Taking roll? *'Joos': Yep. Just making sure we're not making any extra food or anything. Having every member written down on a list is really helpful. *'George': Blah blah blah. *'Joos': Gee, thanks. *'George': You forgot someone. *'Joos': What?! *'George': How could our very own tactician forget all about Bofa? *'Joos': What? No, we don't have a Bofa in the Shepherds. So unless that's the name of Chloe's horse or something, there is no Bofa. *'George': I'll show you Bofa! *'Joos': Fine. Do it. *'George': Bofa DEEZ NUTS. *'Joos': OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE. *'George': Ha! I sooo got you! *'Joos': Son of a bitch, that was just not right. I've never wanted to see that much of George. *'George': Oh, you also spelled my name wrong. *'Joos': I did? *'George': Yeah, I'm George, not Geroge. Fucking amateur. *'Joos': You're never gonna let that one go, are ya? *'George': Nope! You can just call me Geroge from now on. I'll even change my name! *'Joos': Don't do it. *'Geroge': Already did. *'Joos': Wha...how'd you do that? *'Geroge': A good magician never tells. George and Josh C Support *'Josh': Ah, just the man I was looking for. Let's get right to work. *'George': ...Wait, you're talking to me? Shouldn't you start with “hey” or “what's up George” or “you're the best mage in the Shepherds, can you grace me with your presence?” *'Josh': That is exactly the kind of sharp-tongued wit that brought me to you today. *'George': What? *'Josh': For my next novella, I aim to write a comedy, and I thought it would be best if I approached the most entertaining Shepherd in our ranks for advice on how to be funny. *'George': You want me to teach you how to be funny? *'Josh': If you will. *'George': Gee, I dunno. I don't try to be funny, I just let it out when it wants to come out. *'Josh': So maybe it's been if we run some experiments to extract it. *'George': This is starting to sound even more scary than my curse practice. *'Josh': Oh relax. You won't feel a thing. Hopefully. *'George': *gulp* George and Julius C Support *'Julius': Hey, George! You're magic, right? *'George': Uh, I use magic, yes. Why? *'Julius': And you like to curse people, yeah? *'George': There is no greater pleasure in my life. *'Julius': So uh, I was wondering...do you think maybe you could curse me to be great with the ladies? *'George': ...What? *'Julius': You know. Just work some magic and whip up a curse that makes it so that all my endeavors with the girls are fruitful. *'George': Julius, I, uh, don't think you understand what a curse is. *'Julius': What do you mean? *'George': You can't curse people with good things. That's like, the exact opposite of a curse. I can't do that. *'Julius': Well damn. Guess it's back to relying on my dashing good looks and charming personality. *'George': Were you not confident in those? *'Julius': Oh, I was! I was just thinking that you could always use insurance. *'George': Uh, huh....weirdo. George and Knifez C Support *'George': Yo, Knifez. What's happening, my man? *'Knifez': Hey George. I'm rationing out meals for the next week. *'George': What? Really? You've been doing that every day for the last week and a half! *'Knifez': It's not my fault we keep recruiting people! *'George': It kind of is. *'Knifez': Oh, hush. *'George': Look, dude. I think you've been stretching yourself too thin. *'Knifez': Really. How? *'George': This! And everything else you do. We wouldn't be organized at all without you, but that's because you do all the organization. We have a boatload of people now, so put some of 'em to work! *'Knifez': But if I don't do it myself, it won't get done right. *'George': Teach them how to do it right. Then let everyone do their own part and sit back, relax and take in the view of you not doing anything for once in your royal life. *'Knifez': Hmm...you know what? You're right. *'George': Damn right I am! *'Knifez': So you ration everything out for the next week, okay? *'George': ...What? *'Knifez': You know how to do it. I'm putting this in your hands! *'George': That sly motherfucker... B Support *'George': So, have you been working on the whole overexerting yourself thing? *'Knifez': I did for a while, and then I felt useless, so I started doing things again. *'George': You're not good at this. *'Knifez': I can't help that I get restless. I have to do something or else I feel like I'm just wasting time. *'George': Wasting is what time is for, dude! You need to lay back an relax every once in a while. *'Knifez': Nah. I'm a prince and leader of a small army for a reason. I wouldn't still be here if I was a lazy fuck. *'George': I guess, but I'm just worried you're pushing yourself too far. *'Knifez': Nope. Not happening. Thanks for the concern, but I really don't need it. *'George': Okay then... I'm going to have to get some shenanigans done to convince him to take it easy. Hmm...I'm thinking a temporarily immobility spell. Or maybe a laziness curse? I don't think those exist. This will take some thinking... George and Sam C Support *'George': Sam! Buddy! Are you sulking back here again? *'Sam': What? No sulking has been going on. You're crazy. *'George': Oh puh-LEASE. You've been sulking ever since Joos joined the team. You can't still be on about that, can you? *'Sam': Oh, that. Well, it's just hard being replaced, alright? *'George': You need to learn to get a grip, dude. Nobody's replacing anybody. *'Sam': I like to think I have plenty of a grip. *'George': On your frail ego, sure! Come on, I know just how to cheer you up. *'Sam': How? *'George': You know how you keep asking me to teach you the ways of dark magic? *'Sam': ...Oh my god, are you finally going to teach me? *'George': Hell yeah I am! Now grab a dark tome and let's go practice! *'Sam': Sweet! *'George': (This is going to be a disaster...) B Support *'George': Well that was a disaster. *'Sam': I guess it could have gone better. *'George': Could have gone better? You nearly killed everyone! *'Sam': It was one mishap. *'George': This is exactly why dark magic isn't for everyone. You cast one spell wrong and suddenly everyone you love is dead. You not only decided to start with the most powerful spell I had, but you also did it all wrong. You are SO lucky I was watching, or else we would all be dust right now. *'Sam': I thought Avera's Night looked like fun... *'George': That's what they all say. Look, Sam, I don't think you're cut out for being a dark mage. *'Sam': Oh, come on! I at least had fun doing it. Isn't that what being a dark mage is all about? *'George': Hey, my twisted sense of humor is 100% me. It's not a requirement to be a dark mage. *'Sam': Alright, alright. I'll try again later. *'George': (If you do that, I'll just disguise a thunder tome as a dark one...) A Support *'Sam': Alright George, today's the day! I'm gonna master dark magic today. *'George': Oh dear... *'Sam': Now see this? *'George': Yes. *'Sam': This is the tome you want me to use, right? *'George': Absolutely. *'Sam': Well too bad! This is a Thunder tome in disguise. Don't think you can fool me, George ol' sport. I can see through your tricks on even my bad days. *'George': Oh no... *'Sam': So, to repay the favor, I grabbed this nasty looking dark spell! Ready to try it? *'George': Oh no, Sam do—AUGH! … *'Sam': Ugh... what happened? Am I still alive? *'George': Did...did I do something wrong? *'Sam': Wait, that's my voice! ...That's my body! This is Sam's body! *'George': Heh...oops. *'Sam': Sam! You switched our bodies! *'George': It was an accident. *'Sam': This is why you always read a tome before casting the spell! *'George': And I did! I just acted without thinking. I didn't think it would actually work, what with my apparent lack of dark magic skills. *'Sam': Well it did work, and now we're stuck in the wrong bodies. How does that make you feel? *'George': ...Kind of like I fucked up. *'Sam': And how do you think I feel? *'George': Let me guess, you're not angry, you're just disappointed. *'Sam': Close. Actually I'm...ELATED! *'George': ...What? *'Sam': This is so cool! I've always wanted to try a body swap spell, but nobody would let me try it with them! Not quite as cool as I envisioned it, but it's still fucking awesome! *'George': Oh. Wow. *'Sam': I always imagined switching bodies with some hot chick, but Sam works too. *'George': Gee, thanks. I think. You're probably better off not experiencing sudden weight gain on your chest, so this is for the best. *'Sam': I guess so. Let's get this fixed now, shall we? *'George': Let's. I like being me. *'Sam': Deuces. … *'Sam': So now that we're back in our right bodies, what do you think of my skills as a dark mage now? *'George': You could use some practice with attacking dark spells, but you have promise. *'Sam': Fucking sweet! *'George': Just let's not get carried away, okay? Don't go buying Second Seals on me. I think you're fine as the class you are for now. *'Sam': Damn it. George and Signele C Support *'Signele': I hear laughter. *'George': Man, Taguel are so funny looking. Like, those big ears? Hilarious! *'Signele': You’re…laughing at me? *'George': No way. I’m laughing at what you are. And kind of wishing I had a spell to cast on— *'Signele': You’re laughing AT ME. *'George': No! I’m laughing at the thought of giving a human those obnoxious ears. *'Signele': Which is funny because I have the big, obnoxious ears. *'George': No way. Nothing about you is funny. *'Signele': *sigh* Yes, okay, sure. Nothing about me is funny. *'George': Especially not your bitchy attitude towards things. *'Signele': Excuse me? *'George': Well, it’s true. You being a bitch is no laughing matter. *'Signele': Oh no. No no no. No one talks about Signele like this. *'George': Hold on, say that again. *'Signele': A proud Taguel takes no orders from man-spawn. *'George': Just say your name again, damn it! *'Signele': Not for you. Never for you. B Support *'George': So what did we learn last time? *'Signele': Even when I’m chasing you down in Taguel form, your spells still hurt. *'George': And what else did we learn? *'Signele': You laugh at everything. *'George': Aaaaaand? *'Signele': …Not to assume you’re being a jerk to me, just because I’m a huge bitch. *'George': There we go. *'Signele': Ugh, I hate having to admit defeat. It’s just not something I do. *'George': It’s what you get for picking a fight with me after those bad assumptions. *'Signele': Yeah, but, I’m Signele. I’m always right. *'George': … *chuckle* *'Signele': Okay, what’s so funny? *'George': Nothing, I swear! It’s not you, if that’s what you’re thinking! *'Signele': You’re lying. I can tell. Oh my god you’ve been lying this whole time! Suckered me into admitting defeat AND it turns out you’ve duped me! *'George': No way, I’d never lie to a terrifying giant rabbit woman. Especially not one who would attempt to KILL me after I called her a bitch. *'Signele': I didn’t attempt to kill you! You cast dark magic on me! That could have killed me! *'George': I only cast magic on you because you charged at me! *'Signele': And I’ll charge at you again! *'George': Stop it! Am I going to have to find a body swap spell or something to get what I want done with you? I mean, I could easily find one, but… *'Signele': No swapping bodies with me! And I’m not helping you out with anything, you…you big mean jerk! *'George': Okay, seriously? No need for the dramatics. Maybe if you would actually listen to me, there wouldn’t be all this trouble. A Support *'Signele': Okay, what is it with all these feet around here? Someone is in big trouble when I find out who's been hurting the poor bunnies to litter my path with their feet! *'George': To be fair, they aren't real rabbit feet. *'Signele': You. *'George': Me. *'Signele': You know how much I love bitty little bunnies. This isn't cool, even if they aren't real feet. You almost had my mommy Signele instincts go all crazy. *'George': Please never refer to yourself like that again. Well, the first part. By all means, say your name again. *'Signele': What is it with you and my name? *'George': It's weird. *'Signele': Thanks. Just like my giant ears. Betcha want to rag on those again. *'George': Not bad weird! Good weird! *'Signele': There's no such thing as a good weird. *'George': There is. Say your name again. *'Signele': …er, Signele? *'George': It rolls off your tongue weird. Kind of like you're missing a lot of fun sounds it could have going on. *'Signele': I have a perfectly fine Taguel name… *'George': But it would be BETTER if you called yourself Signelele. So it rhymes with ukulele, and therefore makes it fun. Which, in retrospect, isn't exactly something you are. *'Signele': You mean to tell me that you've been bothering me just so you could tell me I should add a sound to my name? *'George': I did contemplate cursing you so that you'd say it like Signelele, but…yes? *'Signele': You're as annoying as I am. I like that. *'George': Wow, an actual smile from the bunny bitch! *'Signele': …and my positive feelings towards you are now gone. George and Augustus C Support *'George': We have so much catching up to do. *'Augustus': I can't agree more. Where do we start? *'George': First off, in your time, did I get gimped like I did? Or did something else happen entirely? *'Augustus': You were incapacitated somehow. You and mom didn't like telling me the story because you thought it would scare me away from fighting. *'George': Man, the fact that we had to worry about that is kind of sad, to be frank. *'Augustus': It wasn't a pretty world out there. I had to be trained up because Esh-Ban was still on the loose. *'George': Damn. That guy's like a cockroach. He'd survive getting his head cut off. *'Augustus': I dunno. I feel like that part's a bit of a cock''reach''. *'George': Oh, you don't know nothing about cockreaches until you've seen— *'Augustus': Okay, you officially made it awkward. *'George': What, are those jokes not kosher around my kid? *'Augustus': I don't think so. *'George': Damn. Okay. At least you're only shaving off 40% of the possible jokes. *'Augustus': Sorry about that. We'll make up some new ones together. *'George': You're really dedicated to this, aren't you? *'Augustus': Well of course! In fact, it's my dream to start a traveling comedy troupe. We'll travel the world putting on shows for people. And I'd like you to come with me. *'George': I see... Well, I don't know how well I'd be able to tag along. Wheelchairs aren't exactly fit for travel. *'Augustus': Aw man... *'George': We can still make jokes together though! Don't think I'm not out of this plan just yet, kiddo. *'Augustus': Alright! Let's get started right away. I hope you're sitting down because these will knock you off your feet. *'George': ... Category:Supports